Amaar Ryawyn
Located in the peaceful splendor of the forests boarder upon the plains of Grenindyrill, Amaar Ryawyn is surrounded by elm poplar and oak trees older than a lot of Eyshabreen itself. This village has been a place of creativity for 200 years because of all the isolated groves and secluded pone an artist can easily go an find a place to while away his time in private for hours on end but then simply stroll back to the town when ever he wants. General Overview The bardic village is a small community of around 600 people, mainly elves, humans, halflings and half-elves. The village grows out of the elm and poplar woods full of squat pointed house of beam framed and thatch roves. Several prominent buildings stand out above the rest, firstly for those coming in from the east of town is the Tales End Inn, a tall wooded rounded tower with a bulky lower stables area. Witch lights dot the sides where a stairway spirals round to doors in its side, and out of the pointed roof thin chimneys stream out smoke. Beyond that down a trail into the heart of the village the stadium can be seen beyond a grassy plain and some houses, it is a thick wooden beamed oblong that looks like it has room for several hundred people and was built out of the materials of the surroundings many years ago. Here all can come and sit upon the raised wooden benches which sling to the walls to listen to music and performances from all over the Realm when they decide to honour the village. Further on into the heart of the community is the village square where stalls and shops cluster around the riverside and a huge gnarled elm tree. Just within site beyond the tree is a large brick house where the village stores are kept by the people and looked over by the Reeve. All the shops and stalls expose their wondrous goods for all to see, a colourful display of clothes and jewellery, potions and weapons. But most of all are the numerous musical instruments and performers on display. Yartings and flutes, fiddles and harps, lutes and crumhorns and even more you don’t recognise. Even in the cold winter people of all sorts perform around you, busking, juggling and acting out stories for gathered people. The whole atmosphere is friendly and out going. 'The wooden tower inn, known as The Tales End is famous for stories and music from all over the Realm, it is also where the unofficial ruler or Reeve of the village Renwyn resides.' There are little shops and tree houses, and halflings, gnomes and elves all visit here bringing their crafts with them. Centaurs, who have tribes all around these parts, do the work of defending the people when they’re not being rowdy or having mock battles.' Once home to the centaur bard Folius who died in 765' Government of Amaar Ryawyn The village reeve is Ruler Renwyn a red haired half-elven lady is somewhat of a sword smith and enchanter of blades, and has been known to make weapons for likable adventurers for the right coin. She personally gets involved in any criminals and is known to speak softly to pick pockets and ask why they would do this and find them other optin ssuch as work and performanced. People who show her no respect after this will be put in the stocks and humiliated, people are only exciled or put into a kind of prison for murder level crimes (very rare). ' ' People of Amaar Ryawyn Lia, black curly haired and round Elree, a shy nervous half elf woman who works in the water mill Places in Amaar Ryawyn The Tales End Inn A spiral staircase leads up the side and around this 40ft tall wooded circular building. Half way up the stairs is the entrance to the all night Inn and the rooms below (which go all the way into the ground) and slightly higher above is the door to the Tall Tale Tavern that’s open as late as will be from around 8 in the morning. The inn and higher up tavern are clearly marked on the two separate doors up the stairs. Upon knocking on the Inn door they are met by a wizened old man with bright blue eyes and pointed ears. Warm spice smelling greeting rooms await inside. A desk old engraved wood rests on the far side of the circular room and a fire pit surrounded in stone lies beyond a stairwell down, illuminating the room. Upon the walls hand odd trinkets of all sorts from horns to hats, pipes and vials to little statues and tea pots. All visitors are recorded in a huge green leather bound tome upon the table and getting out an ink stained quill, by a greeter. This mans name is Elwyn (Eysh/he,m/Com7/CG), and he is the Innkeeper and has been for over 50 years. He's friendly and will what ever need to be done to help nice people but is blunt and rude with those who abuse his hospitality. * Rooms are 1gp for a night and meal 5gp for a week. For those who want the stable quarters as they called they can share with who ever else wants to for 1sp the night (no meal but some water and bread). * Stables are 5sp a night when he arrives. The rooms are reached below via the stair well (which also goes down to the stables) and are accessed via a key given by Elwyn from a chest under the table (locked and magically trapped). Each room is a wedge shaped small wooden affair with a circular window, straw mattress and thick woven blanket. * There are candles (1cp each) and a metal bowl of cold water with a rough towel, they ask people to ‘facilitate’ themselves down the bottom near the stable rooms (they use the waste out of the latrines for the gardens). As for the Stable Room this is long low chamber with a few barrels and lots of straw plus the odd rats (dire rats in high summer are killed for a price). This room is actually apart form the stables but on the same level but not assessable without the master keys and the magic password. One main thing of interested is the dungeon entrance, a trapdoor marked with runes of many languages warning of the danger below (the roofs unstable), and this is heavily locked at all times. The stables themselves are watched over by Gilber (Eysh/gob,m/Rog3/Inn/NG) a wide eyed keeper hired years ago after failing to steal horse from here but turned out to be guilt stricken and won the heart of Elwyn and most the village. He now protects the beasts (for which he has a good connection) and keeps and ear out for other goblinoid plots on the village. The stables can hold 25 horses and has enough facilities for most kind of odd mounts, and as well as Gilber there is a magic ward that will teleport any horse back to the stables after 10 minutes if taken without someone of the inns permission (caster level 12th). Food is most likely spicy vegetable broths, soups or pies with cheap wine to go with it as well as cheeses and bread. There is meat of beef or chicken for those who want to pay more (5sp) and a variety of ways it is prepared by the halfling cook. The Tall Tale Tavern (above the Inn) The Tall Tale Tavern is several floors above the inn and is open at least until 12 each night. Upon entering visitors are greeted with a waft of smoke filed air and the smell of fermentation. The spluttering candles light up a vast circular room filled with high beans and the odd extended platforms. People below cluster round tables in their own little groups while on the far side a row of barrels acts as a bar where a tall thin elven man deals out drinks from them for copper. Most the resident of this welcome new comers and are all eclectic looking travellers types. This time of year people tend to be more localized range, elves, half elves and halflings from the surrounding area, most with heavy winter gear near by. Music emanates chaotically from all area while voices bounce around telling tales in the shadows. The barman Teilo (Eysh/he,m/Bard6/CG) comes over to people who try and keep themselves to themselves. He is a gaunt man with a few wisps of dark hair on his chin and dark brooding eyes. He speaks in a deep even tone with sense of condescending, trying to acts as if he has known you for years, often starting mid conversation to heighten confusion and entice a response. When the travellers get in and do what they do he says, “yes it is,” and when they’re confused, “of course its not free like the bounty of the woods, but its sure warmer and tastier.” He is referring to the roasted chicken which is only 3sp with trimmings but he says it’s free and comes with a drink if they want to relate the story of what they’ve just been through. Story Telling * DC10 + satisfies Tailo’s interest and gets their tale around in a few days * DC15 + gathers a crowd and has a few drinks bought for them that night * DC20 + has most the tavern interested and the attention of its patrons for the next few days (with all below included) Inside this old watchtower there are many small rooms and a spiral staircase leading down the middle by the rooms. Music and the smell of good food comes down from the tavern above. Inside halflings sit on beams and elves sing songs, people tell tales and it’s hard to hear any one a lot of the time. Behind the pile of barrels that act as a bar, is a thin elven man dressed in a loose shirt. This is Teilo, the Teller of Tall Tales. He will ask many questions to his customers encouraging all the quiet ones to talk more, and offer the odd free drink * Barmaid Lia – black curly hair The Water Mill Shy nervous half-elf Elree, pretty brunette female Gelvers Grove Just south of the village down the thorn passage, Satyrs gather here sometimes for play battles. The Willowing River Flows south into the elven woods where it splits into two around a low willow covered hill. Along here many fae prance and play, the remnants of their work can be spotted stacked up or hanging in groves just off the river side. Fochlucan College Out in the forest to the north does this famed college for bards and druids reside, built upon the waters of Loch Firrnen. Overseen by Tyrea Neylis (Sha/he,f/rog2,brd4,dru4,FL2/NG) most of the time (see COMPLETE something for details) Things to Buy In Ryawyn * Breaker Bottles 150gp (Break upon command only) (S&S 56) * Harm of the Immortal Maestro 69,580gp (multi-powered) Most the people wondering around the square are either elves from the boarder villages of the woods, halflings getting winter supplies for their villages or locals doing basic shopping. Business is slow. Helgrin’s Potions An old woman stands under a half tent with a small table in front of her covered in glass vials while she grinds up herbs and other odd little things to put in small pouches. Her hair is dyed purple with the grey roots coming through and she has a scar over her right eye that is now milky, but despite her sinister appearance she is smiling and sarcastic in her approach to selling her potions, made from the finest ingredients of the Shabreena woods. * Helgrin (eysh/h,f/Adept6/Wendon/CN) Potions Available: (25gp x spell x caster) then x 2 1st level * Bless (+1 atk, and fear, 1 min) 50gp * Cure Light Wounds (1d8 +4) 200gp * Endure Elements (-50 to 140) 50gp * Protection From Law (+2 AC, saves vs. chaos, 2mins) 100pg 2nd level * Aid (+1 atk, fear, +1d8+3 temp hp/3 mins) 300gp * Bears Endurance (+4 Con, 3 mins) 300gp * Bulls Strength (+4 Str, 3 mins) 300gp * Cats Grace (+4 Dex, 3 mins) 300gp * Delay Poison (for 3 hours) 300gp * Invisibility (3 minutes) 300gp * Resist Energy (chosen before) (10 points, 30 mins) 300pg * Or (20 points for 70 mins) 700gp Mellinial’s Strings An elven woman in a flowing grey dress with furry neckpiece and tied back straight black hair. She is very silent, only ever speaking in a whisper unless she is singing. She sells yartings, fiddles, lutes, harps and stranger string items of masterwork elven quality. Apparently her brother hunts out magical beast and she uses their parts to make the magical strings, retaining some of their qualities. Examples are: * Wither Here Harp ** Made from displacer beast tendons of the north this makes the player temporarily out of sink with what people see granting a 25% miss chance after a DC 20 Perform (string) check and continues while playing to a maximum of 1 minute usable 3/day The Finders Fiddle Made from delicate parts of young red dragons this allows a Detect Treasure spell to be cast 3/day with a Perform DC 15 check, and a Detect Magic 3/day with a DC 10 check and Locate Object Spell 1/day with a DC 20 check. If a check failed they may try again after 1 minute. Still String Yarting Made from cockatrice guts when played it makes the player immune and all with in 30ft resistant to petrifaction by allowing the Perform DC to replace any saving throw allowed. It must be constantly played to keep up this effect. Most of these cost in the thousands so probably wont be too interested. Fiddler’s Foods A shop that sells all sorts of foods from over the south of the realm as well as trail rations of elven and halfling style. Run by the halfling Scripts and Songs This elven circular house built up in the bowyers of a tree into the paths that trace the woods is home to Vermeath (Trin/e,m/Bard12/CN) the elven song write who spends all his time locked up in this room writing songs on long scrawls of paper. It is said that he drank from a pool of inspiration that formed in the Mountains of Vith 200 years ago during a powerful Ghost Storm in the realms to the south. Ever since he has said to have been visited by all the spirits of the unfinished songs and spells that linger in the spirit realm. He finishes them and writes them down and has for over 100 year in this village after not being welcomed anywhere else for longer than 20 years. Whether this tale is true or not is unconfirmed but people like it and it helps Vermeath get money from selling his bardic spells on scrolls of up to 4th level all in the form of songs most with Tthis was a circular building of wood perched in the growing bowers of a large elm tree. Irregular baritone notes came wandering out of the open windows and they both side stepped as a young bookish man in green and browns walked by from the down the steps us to pass them He had rems of scroll sunder his arms and seemed to be in a polite rush. Ascending the stairs without wasting any time they found themselves in a chamber of much woodland light and air with a host of shelves on the curved walls holding innumerable scrolls and paper sheets, books and bindings. The centre of the room was clear except for a tallish elven man in white robes and silver hair hanging down his back and sides of his hair in bunches, staring open mouthed out the window, half filled seven foot scroll on and draping on the floor, ink dripping quill in the other. He seemed to be listening to something very far away. When it eventually died he scribbled music script on the scroll and raised a finger when they tried to speak and carried on, dotting the indicator of music used in elven musical verse. * Vermeath has some Grey Elven writings which he refers to as ‘True Elven’ andn has sung it before, but does not do it publically as he is unsure on the true way it is sung''' ' '''The Bush Gatherers' This is a band of halflings that venture out into the deep parts of the woods and collect herbs, plants and small animals for training. They use specially trained racoons that they have with them at all time. They also act as guide and trainers in survival and animal skills and sell items of use to wilderness travellers that they make them selves. * Kelerak – a leaf cloaked halfling with twig covered armour. He patrols the woods for days on end but often ends them in a week long bender of drinking in the Tale. Other Instruments Sold on Market * Banjolete * Kettle Drum * Alp Horn * Lap-Harp * Flute Mappes and Messages “Locations and Translation Bought and Sold” Run by Filigree More with wavy brown hair flowing behind a wide bare forehead, this place has hand drawn beautiful maps of most locations within Drorn. Obsessed with accuracy he pays good money for details of unmapped locations. Upstairs lives his uncle a historian and language expert who was kicked out of Arcan Academe and had no where else to go. He wont tell anyone why but tries to make his Magic Items Available Here Nondescript Box (S&S p.57) Looks ordinary, Will DC25 or forget (4,552gp) Ifreann’s Blades Apprentice to a blade singer, half elf himself looking to earn enough gold to buy what he needs for training Sells masterwork shortswords, longswords, and rapiers (at only a 250gp increase) All normal versions of the blades too * Shortsword – 9gp * Longsword – 13gp * Rapier – 18gp * Scimitar – 15gp He sells alchemical silver versions too for + 1gp for ammunition, +18gp for light weapons, + 85gp for 1 handed or 1 head of a double weapon, + 160 for two handed weapon or 2 heads of a double weapon. This also incurs a – 1 to damage though and weakens the weapon somewhat (DMGp.285) He sells these due to the high were creature population in Eyshabreen History of Amaar Ryawyn Amaar was once a potential province of the country and the lord built a mansion in the woods north of here (Loch Firren) but he was plagued by the misfortune and min disasters. He blamed the elves and banned them from his village, then when they disasters continued he banned the halfling then the gnomes but it only grew worse and worse. Then one day at the end of his tether a bard came t him far from the Lochlands and told him that joyity and song would end the curse of trickery but he believed the bard wished to drain his fortune and kicked him out. Instead the bard bought this information to the people of the village and the lord went mad and left the province to the people. Ever since, offerings and peace have been made to the spirits and music and festivities have grown and grown becoming what this village is famed for throughout all of Eyshabreen. Bards and diplomats have taken over the Fochlucan College and work as negotiators all over there realms but mostly Eyshabreen. The bard of this college negotiated with the centaurs to help protect them after several orc attack. The initially reluctant centaurs eventully warmed to the village and were allowed to have some say in their actions but tstill remain as mysterious as always. With no standing guard there are always a myriad of different people with beyond nornal powers to help from outside threats too. Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Grenindyrill Category:Southern Spread